Each transmitter/receiver in communication must initially define the speed of transmission in order to begin the communication. When the speed of transmission needs to be modified, the communication must be interrupted, protocol messages must be exchanged, and there are often numerous timing constraints to be complied with before interrupting and restarting a communication, in particular when the packets of bits being exchanged are asynchronous, in other words timed by non-synchronized transmission and reception clocks.
The current mechanisms are based on synchronization binary patterns which must firstly be transmitted between the two devices.
The device receiving this synchronization pattern can for example compare it with reference patterns previously stored in a table (“look-up table”) so as to deduce from this the real speed of transmission (baud rate).
Aside from the fact that the use of such synchronization patterns requires proprietary protocols, which represents an impediment to the interoperability between devices, this only allows the detection of the speed of transmission for the start of the communication, and furthermore from amongst a predefined set of transmission speeds, and assumes that this speed of transmission will remain constant for the entire duration of the communication.
Moreover, such a solution is completely ineffective when the speed of transmission has to be changed in the course of the communication.